The Ultimate Distraction
by JJJJ12
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Something is missing from Kotoko and Irie-kun's marriage. When Kotoko finally realizes that a married couple should be having more sex than she and the stupid genius are, she devotes herself to seducing Irie-kun. Per usual, nothing is ever easy. Rated M.


So here I am, writing another story. I discovered Itazura Na Kiss after watching the newest J-drama of it last year, and eventually found the anime. About a month ago I rewatched the anime-after all my hours spent watching romantic animes, Itazura Na Kiss always seems to come out as my favorite (or maybe tied with Maid Sama!) What can I say? I like when the guy is an asshole. I like when they hate each other (or at least one of them hates the other). Not a great cliche to be a fan of! Nonetheless, I was in the mood to write, so here we go! I will caution that I have never read the manga, so this is my own interpretation based off of the live action and anime! Please enjoy and leave your thoughts!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A steady rain pounded against the bedroom windows as a powerful wind rattled the outside of the house. Only one small lamp illuminated the room, helping Naoki read his text book. This unit was focused on nerve damage. If only the author knew what type of nerve damage Kotoko inflicted on him. A soft, barely audible chuckle escaped his lips before he turned the page.

Across the room, his young wife tossed and turned in her big, empty bed. Kotoko sighed and rubbed at her tired eyes. The year had flown by. She went from running after Irie-kun like a lovesick teenager (which she still was) to becoming his wife. As she absent-mindedly ran her lithe fingers through her hair, she thought back to her initial thoughts on love and romance. She had read countless mangas, watched more Hollywood movies than she could count, and tirelessly tormented Jinko and Satomi for their experiences. The more she ran through those experiences, those stories, those heart-wrenching moments, she realized that something was missing.

Kotoko immediately sat up, drawing her eyes to her red toenails. Last week, she had read an article that claimed that red toenails were a turn-on for men. The sexiest color of all was a deep red. Kotoko didn't miss a beat and bought a color. But… Had Irie-kun noticed?

Her eyes immediately shifted to her handsome husband, his broad shoulders, his toned arms, his sexily disheveled hair… She let out a soft sigh and laid back down, her eyes shifting towards the blank ceiling.

All Jinko and Satomi ever talked about was… Sex. Jinko's boyfriend had bought her a sexy set of lingerie for her birthday, and the couple spent the entire weekend in the bedroom. Satomi was always keen to share the newest toy, or food, or sex game that she and her boyfriend introduced to spice up their lives. Kotoko always sat in the cafe, the shopping mall, the park bench, smiling and nodding as if she knew what they were talking about.

But she didn't. She knew what sex was. She had done the deed before. Just once, after a troubling night in Hawaii, where jealousy had turned her skin green and made her make a fool out of herself. But, since that fateful trip to the island, and the consummation of her marriage, Kotoko and Naoki had yet to do it again.

As Kotoko's eyes shifted back to her handsome husband, she realized that was what was missing. She could get over Irie-kun's short sentences, his little patience for her screw-ups, his laser focus on school work, and his general disdain for wasting time on frivolous things. But she expected his attention and his love behind closed doors. If he didn't plan to show his wife that he loved her during the day, then he needed to show it at night.

It was that moment that Kotoko made the conscious decision to seduce her husband. She peered down to her red toenails and grinned. She was a woman on a mission. If she could wear Irie-kun down enough to fall in love with her, surely it wouldn't be too hard to get him to drop his pants, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naoki had finally crawled into bed after hours of reading and note-taking. He loved what he was learning, and studying was never an arduous task for him. But, it became tiring after a day of classes and dealing with his unruly family and ditzy wife.

At the thought of Kotoko, his eyes shifted towards her small body, which currently held a plush pillow against her frame. Naoki sighed and rubbed his chin, his heart aching in his chest. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to explore every inch of her body over and over and over again until he could identify the location of every beauty mark, every scar, and every place that made her scream out a desperate "Irie-kun!".

Yet… old habits die hard. Giving into his temptations would be distracting. Selfish. Stupid. All things he tried to avoid and was certainly not. Because as much as he wanted to fuck his wife into oblivion, he knew he couldn't. As soon as he lost restraint and gave into his lewd thoughts, there'd be no going back. Nothing to stop him from intruding on every one of her baths, flipping up every one of her skirts, and continuously hinting to his parents that a grandchild would be imminent. For his sake, and even for her own, he needed to continue to treat Kotoko as a platonic housemate. Once he could call himself Dr. Irie, he could focus on his beautiful wife.

Until then, he thought with a weighted sigh, watching her hold a pillow close would substitute for holding her frame in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotoko sat in a new cafe, sharing a beautifully decorated cake with Satomi, Jinko, and Christine. She sipped her latte, holding the warm mug carefully in her red fingertips. Christine noticed her hands, and smiled brightly at her friend.

"That is such a pretty color Kotoko! I bought one just like it a few weeks ago," Christine chimed in, happily rubbing her protruding stomach. She took a generous bite of cake before adding, "Kinnosuke loves when I wear red!"

Kotoko froze and set her cup down, eyeing her blonde friend curiously. "He loves when you wear red? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he always tell me I look beautiful. And…" The blonde blushed and let out a sweet giggle. "We tend to make love a lot more too," she added rather quietly.

"Oh, red is the color of seduction," Jinko added, in a much louder voice than her blonde counterpart, "It just drives men crazy! Junpei loves red lace. That's what he bought me for my birthday."

Satomi rolled her eyes. "We know Jinko. You've told us about a thousand times."

"Hey! I never got snappy when you had to tell us about forty times that Ryo tied you up and fucked you from behind," Jinko retorted back.

Kotoko looked between her two childhood friends, and then to Christine's round stomach. She let out a small cry before gulping down the remains of her latte. It was official. Not only was everyone having sex, but they were having good sex! Except for her.

"So then…" Kotoko managed to squeak out, "You think getting something red to wear would be a nice way to spice things up?"

"Well I think that depends on what Naoki likes," Christine replied with a friendly smile. "Kinnosuke also loves when I wear white. He likes the innocent look too."

"Junpei likes all black. Lots of latex and leather," Jinko piped in.

Satomi nodded. "Ryo likes when I wear sheer stuff. Or nothing at all."

Kotoko whimpered and stuffed a piece of cake into her mouth. She was getting nowhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing up her lunch date, Kotoko had stopped by the department store and picked up a cute red dress. She enjoyed the scandalous back and the short hemline, but felt it was still appropriate for everyday wear. Once home, she put the garment on and fixed her hair, before lounging on the couch and waiting for her beloved husband to return.

Another half hour passed before Irie-kun entered, with Yuuki close behind. The brothers had gone out to buy their mother a birthday gift, after a few too many hints from the Matriarch.

"Just put it in your room," Irie hissed out, clearly finished with dealing with his younger brother.

Yuuki gave him a mean glare. "Don't be angry at me because the first store was out of stock. It's not a big deal that we had to take the train to the end of the line."

"You wasted my entire day. So yes, I do have a right to be angry." Naoki shook his head before discarding his jacket. He stumbled into the living room and made eye contact with Kotoko.

"I guess shopping with Yuuki didn't go too well?" Kotoko asked, before meeting her husband in the middle of the room. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, hoping her husband would take in her appearance.

Naoki didn't blink. "No. It didn't. I need to grab a snack and hit the books. I wanted to be studying by 3." He shook his head before venturing into the kitchen, leaving Kotoko fuming.

Kotoko looked down at her dress and sighed. How could he not have noticed? She'd have to remedy that. Kotoko skipped after him and leaned against the counter, watching as her husband expertly sliced an orange.

"Why are you in here?" He asked rather coldly.

"Well.. I… I'm hungry." Kotoko grabbed an apple and took a generous bite of the fruit.

Naoki shook his head and focused on slicing the fruit in front of him. Kotoko continued to munch on her fruit, her eyes never leaving her husband's frame.

"Don't you just love apples? They're so red and juicy and delicious," She casually said.

Without missing a beat, Naoki headed to the table, not once looking at his wife. "No. Red reminds me of blood. There's nothing appealing about that color."

And with that, Kotoko marched out of the room, her head down and her body fuming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here Kotoko was, laying in the same space, watching her husband study at the same hour, as she had so many nights previously. Her dress was in a bag ready to be returned, and her nails had been cleaned and switched to a more feminine pink color.

She was beginning to wonder if Irie-kun even had sexual urges. Outside of their one evening together, she had never seen him hard, never felt his hands feel up her body, never enjoyed his heat. She was concerned that he was asexual, or gay, or found her unattractive. And that wasn't how a wife should feel in her husband's presence.

She watched his shoulders slump and her husband get more immersed in his readings. _Fine_ , she thought, _if he won't fulfill my needs, I'll do it myself._

Kotoko shut her eyes and ran her hand down her flat stomach, until coming in contact with her hot center. She used to touch herself frequently in high school, always after reading an explicit scene in a romance novel, forever wondering if she and Irie-kun would ever duplicate the intensity and passion of her fictional couples. Even after a holy union, that hadn't become the case.

She let out a soft sigh as her fingers began to play with her core. Her other hand snaked up to caress her chest and her body began to gyrate against the soft covers of the bed. Her fingers found a delicious rhythm, and slowly began to invade her tight and virtually untouched center.

From his desk, Naoki could hear the shuffling and the soft sighs. He initially believed that his wife was just restless, but as soft moans began to invade the room, his cock told him otherwise. Gripping his text book by the edges, he cautiously looked over his shoulder, both delighted and disturbed to discover that his cock was right.

He forced himself to watch his wife fuck herself with her fingers, her pajama top sliding up her thin body, her hair sticking to her damp face. He listened to her soft whimpers and her cries as they became more desperate. He sat enamored, completely and utterly infatuated and intoxicated with the sight, especially as she uncoiled and let out a loud moan, indicating her release.

Kotoko collapsed against the bed, with a content smile on her face. She slowly removed her hands and yawned softly, before turning to face the wall. From across the room, she heard shuffling and the light turn off. _Finally_ , she thought, _he's going to join me._

With a boner that could cut through steel, Naoki grabbed his books and moved to the bedroom door. He had to get out of there before he did something he regretted.

"I can't study with all that noise you're making." He spat out, before leaving their shared room.

As the door shut, Kotoko shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep, but not before shedding a few tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month had passed. Things only got worse. As mid-terms came and went, not only was Naoki elbow deep in books, but so too was Kotoko. She barely saw her husband, and when she did, he was mean and stressed.

Another two weeks passed. That was when Kotoko reached her breaking point. After attending Christine's baby shower (an American tradition she was happy to learn about) and encountering Jinko, who was set to spend two weeks on a romantic getaway in Paris with Junpei, and Satomi, who had just announced her own pregnancy, she couldn't help but spend an hour sitting in the bathtub, sobbing her eyes out.

All of her friends were happy and in love. They were starting families, exploring the world, and living out her own dreams and fantasies. And while Kotoko had landed her dream man, she was having none of that. She realized that she needed to make love with Irie-kun. She needed to see that he did care for her. Otherwise.. She wasn't sure their marriage would survive.

After slipping on a robe, she combed out her hair and stared at herself in the mirror. She was pretty. Not gorgeous, not beautiful, but pretty. She was certain she had a decent body, with breasts just large enough to fill up her husband's hands. She knew men could desire her. There had been many who had. There are many who still do.

Kotoko took a deep breath and trekked into her bedroom, where she discovered Irie-kun in his favorite spot-hunched over his desk. She continued to move across the room until she stood behind him. Once there, she ran her hands up the back of his arms before squeezing his shoulders. As she felt him tense and then relax, she began to massage his body.

"I'm trying to study," He mumbled softly, still keeping his focus on the thick text in front of him.

"You're always studying." She didn't try to hide the venom in her voice. Under her hands, she felt his body tense up again.

"Kotoko. You knew what to expect when you married a man studying to become a doctor. Do not expect me to choose between you and my career aspirations."

Kotoko dropped her hands from his shoulders and took a step away from the desk. Suddenly, this entire endeavor seemed silly. Seducing her husband? How ridiculous. Especially when he appeared to have no sexual appetite. No desire for her. No love for her. As she took steps towards the door, tears began to flow down her red cheeks.

"Apparently I didn't know what to expect when I married you. Because I was under the impression that you would love me in all senses of the word. Physically and emotionally. In the morning and at night. Rain or shine," she croaked out, "But I was wrong. What do you think I am? I can't even call myself a Trophy Wife. It's not like you show me off. You.. You barely acknowledge me. You certainly don't appreciate me. Because if this was what I should have expected when I married you I… I wouldn't have said yes."

Kotoko sniffed and tried to wipe away the endless tears wetting her face. She looked down at her body before untying her robe and watching the garment fall to the ground. Naoki stood up, finally looking at her, taking in all of his wife.

"What are you doing?" He asked roughly, averting his eyes. "Put that back on."

"What? Am I not beautiful enough for you? If my body wasn't going to get you going, you should have married Yuuko. Or Christine. Or one of the other women throwing themselves at you. Maybe Mari?" Kotoko wiped her eyes and cupped her chests. "Or maybe you aren't a man enough to fuck me. Is that it? You bury your nose in those books because you know you can't please me. Should I have expected that my fingers would be a better lover than you?"

Naoki growled and took a step closer to his wife. "What do you think this is? Bringing up that trashy woman from Hawaii? Do you think I welcomed her advances?" Naoki walked his wife into their bedroom wall, his eyes boring down into hers. "If I wanted Yuuko, I would have married her. If I wanted Christine, I would have married her." He grabbed her wrists and pinned the small limbs above her head. "And how dare you insinuate that I can't please you."

Kotoko just laughed, her eyes and voice tired. "I'm not insinuating anything. I'm stating it. You can't please me. Because if you could, I wouldn't be withering away because my husband refuses to touch me."

At that, Naoki dropped her arms and stepped away from his naked wife. He rubbed the back of his neck and began to pace the room, Kotoko watching him quietly.

"Oh, I can please you, Kotoko," he growled out. "Do you think I enjoy this? Keeping my hands to myself? Watching you prance around in little skirts, smelling your hair and perfume, listening to you touch yourself? It's fucking torture."

Kotoko couldn't stop her lips from shaking. "Well, if I torture you that much, then let's just end this now."

Naoki just laughed and turned to his wife, clearly shocked from her words. "End this? Over my dead body. You fucking torture me because I shouldn't touch you."

"Shouldn't touch me? I'm your wife!" Kotoko yelled, finally switching from sadness to anger.

He just stared at his wife, his brain working on overdrive to find the right things to say. "Sex is a distraction, Kotoko. It prevents you from focusing. Before University, the only thing that could deter my focus was masturbation. Now… Now it's you."

Kotoko blinked. "What are you trying to tell me, Irie-kun? You won't have sex with me because it distracts you?"

Naoki looked away, slightly embarrassed from his admission. "I knew that if I began to regularly touch you, I wouldn't be able to stop. So I just decided not to. It allowed me to focus on my studies."

Kotoko blinked again, unsure if she should laugh or cry. "You wouldn't be able to stop?"

"Of course not. When I look at you I…" He let out a soft, uncharacteristically affectionate, growl. "I see big, innocent eyes, and a tight little body. And your breasts are just perfect. Your hair, your everything, smells so good, so inviting." He shook his head as his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

Kotoko looked down at her body and back at her husband. "Irie-kun… I'm glad you feel that way. But.. You need to show me how you feel. Because I refuse to be with a man who doesn't touch me. I want to be touched. I want to be fucked. I don't think that's so much to ask for."

Naoki stared back at his wife, before taking a step forward. "You want to be fucked?" He whispered, before grabbing her bare hips with his hands. "You want me to hold you down and fuck you hard? Because I can do that. I've been waiting to do that."

Kotoko was finished listening. "Fine. Then do it."

Her lips were caught in a greedy, desperate kiss. Naoki fisted his hands in her soft, damp locks, pulling her face closer to his own. His tongue invaded her mouth, twisting and turning and exploring every crevice in the warm cavern.

His hands untangled from her hair and moved back to her hips, where they found a solid grip before her lifted her onto the bed. Kotoko let out a soft moan as his lips moved from her mouth to down her neck. His hands, contrastly, began a thorough journey all over her arms and stomach, before ending on her full breasts.

Kotoko whimpered and shut her eyes, enjoying the assault on her body at the hands of her husband. The feeling of his lips and hands were better than she remembered, and better than she ever imagined. As he continued his assault, she managed to pull his t-shirt over his head, giving her a chance to run her hands down his toned chest.

Naoki moaned and dropped his lips to her chest, where he pulled an aching nipple into his mouth. His hands shifted to her legs, which he forced himself in-between.

"Irie-kun… Please… That feels so good," Kotoko gasped out, her hands pulling at his dark locks in desperation. "I need you to touch me."

He just grunted in agreement, before kissing down her chest and stomach, and eventually landing at her hot center. He gazed at her heat, taking in her perfect pink petals and aching desire for him. Not able to resist any longer, he began an oral assault, holding onto her thighs for support.

That did it for Kotoko. Within moments she was screaming, pulling at his hair as a climax she didn't know she was capable of ripped through her body. As she came down from her high, Naoki continued to plant kisses around her thighs.

"Irie-kun… How?" She managed to whimper out, before crawling to pull at his pants.

He watched, incredibly amused, as his wife struggled to remove him of his trousers. "How? I'm good at everything I do. You should know that by now."

Kotoko shot him a glare before finally ridding him of his pants, and gripping his hard manhood. As she stroked him, she watched her husband's face contort in pleasure.

"So let me get this straight. You are attracted to me, but you attempt to do without sex so you don't get distracted from studying?" Kotoko asked, her hands steadily stroking his cock.

Naoki just grunted. "Yes."

"You always say I'm the stupid one, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Sex relaxes you. It clears your head so you can focus more. So if you expect to become a doctor, you better prepare to be having a lot of sex with me."

At that, Kotoko crawled over her husband, and aligned herself with his hard cock. Staring at his disheveled appearance, she bit her lip before impaling herself on his hot body.

Naoki immediately grabbed her hips and flipped them over, uninterested in losing control yet again. Instead, he took a new approach, and began an unrelenting rhythm into his wife's tiny frame.

"Fuck.. Kotoko.." He managed to growl out, as his body continued to pistol in and out of hers. He gently kissed her before continuing his assault, his speed unrelenting, his body unforgiving.

Kotoko grabbed the pillow to her side, the plush partner that she had spent months holding at night, and held the fabric in her teeth, desperately trying to prevent herself from screaming and waking up the entire house. As Irie-kun continued to dominate her body, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and a scream was buried into the pillow.

At the feeling of her climax, Naoki prepared for his own, wrapping his body around hers and letting out a jagged cry into her neck. Within moments, covered in sweat, he collapsed onto her small body. He brought her into his arms and began to place chaste kisses all over her exposed skin.

Kotoko took the opportunity to snuggle deeper into her husband, and forced his face towards her so she could watch him. "Look at me," she finally whispered.

Naoki concluded his kisses, finally meeting his wife's gaze. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I know."

"You have to know I love you."

Kotoko sniffled and began to play with a lock of his hair. "You say that but… You don't treat me like your wife. Am I supposed to believe that after tonight, you're going to change?"

Naoki sighed and kissed her softly. "Yes. I realize now that maybe you were right. Sex is relaxing. I haven't felt so free and relaxed since…" he chuckled before pulling his wife closer, "since I married you."

Kotoko felt her cheeks darken. "I want to be treated like a woman Irie-kun. That means making love, being kissed, having my hand held. Can you do that? If you love me, it should be easy."

He just nodded. "I will try. I can't promise that it will be easy for me. I'm not good at affection. But… I like sex. This I can do."

Kotoko just rolled her eyes. "It's true. All you men are just absolute pigs."

"Albert Einstein and Mozart had regular sex with different women frequently. I think it aides geniuses. So it would be natural for us to make this routine," Naoki pointed out, now playing with his wife's hair.

Kotoko just gasped before shoving his chest. "Different women? You are so full of yourself. You are no genius, Irie-kun. Thirty minutes ago you told me sex was a distraction."

"Well, let's get something straight, Ko-to-ko. Given the choice between fucking you all day or reading about brain hemorrhaging, I'd choose you. So yes. Sex is a distraction."

Well that got Kotoko to smile. "So what you're saying is you love me?"

Naoki rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Yes. I love you. I also love having sex with you. So I will be a better husband. Assuming this is a part of the deal."

"It will be, as long as you pay attention to me."

"Duly noted."

"One more condition, Irie-kun."

"I'm listening."

"Don't you think a baby would be nice?"

At that, Irie-kun turned the lights off and wrapped his arms around his wife. He placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder, before pulling her body against his own. "Go to sleep Kotoko."

Kotoko just grinned, before drifting off into the best sleep she had ever had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END! So I originally began writing this with the expectation that it would be a lemon, but somehow feelings always end up getting involved. Bor-ing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I'll have to write another lemon with Kotoko and Irie-kun. Leave me your thoughts!


End file.
